Colors
by Buttermints
Summary: Sebuah koper dan anjing kecil tanpa identitas mendadak muncul di depan pintu apartmen Seonho. Kedatangan anjing itu seketika mampu memberikan warna baru di kehidupannya. Suatu pagi anjing itu mendadak menghilang dan digantikan oleh sosok yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Produce 101/Wanna One fanfiction/Guanho (Guanlin x Seonho)/Hybrid!AU/Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Colors**

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Highschool!AU, Hybrid!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Guanho Couple_

 _ **(Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho)**_

 _Rating: M_

 _._

 _._

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

DRTT– DRTT–

"Ungh."

Sosok bersurai _caramel_ tampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas sofa, merasa terganggu dengan suara getar ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia tampak memutar tubuhnya, bermaksud mengabaikan siapapun yang menelponnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Tak lama suara berisik tersebut akhirnya berhenti, pemuda itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia kembali membungkus tubuh dengan selimut bermotif kotak-kotak miliknya, bersiap untuk masuk lagi ke alam mimpi.

DRTT– DRTT–

"Ya tuhan! Siapa yang berani merusak Minggu pagiku yang tenang ini?!" Kakinya bergerak menendang-nendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Surai _caramel_ miliknya terlihat semakin acak-acakan akibat jambakan kecil yang diberikan oleh tangannya sendiri. "Jika sampai tidak penting, akan kutuntut orang yang menelpon! _Aish!_ "

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu tampak menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Diraihnya benda persegi panjang yang masih asik bergetar di atas meja, segera menjawab panggilan masuk tanpa melihat informasi si penelpon yang tertera di layar.

"Halo?"

" _Ah selamat pagi, kami dari jasa pengantar barang, apa benar ini tuan Yoo Seonho?"_

Seonho mengerutkan dahinya heran, jasa pengantar barang? Seingatnya ia tidak membeli barang-barang _online_ beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ah, apa jangan-jangan kiriman dari ibunya? Tapi selama ini ibunya selalu memberi tahu dirinya jika akan mengirimkan barang.

" _Halo?"_

Suara lelaki di seberang sana sontak membuyarkan lamunan Seonho. "A– Ah benar aku Yoo Seonho."

" _Tuan Yoo Seonho, paket anda sudah kami antarkan tepat jam 7 pagi tadi."_ Seonho melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu depan apartmentnya, penasaran dengan isi paket yang dikirimkan untuknya.

" _Silahkan cek di depan apartmen anda, terimakasih."_

Sambungan telepon terputus ketika Seonho membuka pintu apartmentnya. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh inderanya adalah sebuah koper kecil berwarna hitam. Tampak sebuah keranjang rotan berukuran sedang di sebelah koper itu, dengan seekor anjing yang tengah menggulung diri di dalamnya.

Tunggu–

"Anak anjing?"

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak kedatangan paket tanpa identitas itu di apartment Seonho. Saat ini si pemilik apartment terlihat asik mengamati anak anjing berjenis _Siberian Husky_ yang masih setia meringkuk di dalam keranjang. Ia sudah membongkar koper mini yang ternyata berisi alat perawatan anjing, _snack_ , satu stel baju, dan juga sebuah _colar_ berwarna hitam.

Ah, bicara masalah _colar_ , Seonho merasa aneh dengan bentuk _colar_ yang tidak biasa untuk seekor anjing. _Colar_ itu sekilas mirip seperti yang sering dipakai oleh teman-teman sekolahnya, baik dari segi ukuran dan model. Tidak mungkin kan seekor anak anjing memakai _colar_ dengan ukuran selebar itu. Selain _colar_ , terdapat satu stel kaos dan celana di dalam koper. Baju itu jelas bukan untuknya karena saat dicoba tadi ukurannya terlalu besar, jadi ia kembali meletakkan baju itu ke dalam koper.

Seonho mengambil _colar_ berbahan beludru dari dalam kotak. Dahinya terlihat berkerut, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu baru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sebuah geraman rendah memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Ah kau sudah bangun."

Ia melayangkan senyum lebarnya pada gumpalan cokelat dengan kombinasi putih yang kini tengah merenggangkan tubuh berbulunya di dalam keranjang. Mata gelap si anjing tampak menatap tajam pada Seonho, mengamati pemuda manis yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Um... aku Yoo Seonho, pemilikmu yang baru. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah mengirimkanmu padaku, tapi mulai hari ini aku akan merawatmu dengan sepenuh hati."

Hening.

Bibirnya mengerucut ketika si anjing tidak merespon kata-katanya. Anjing kecil itu malah beranjak dari duduknya dan berlarian kesana kemari, mengendus-ngendus setiap sisi apartmentnya. _Hell_ , ia baru saja diabaikan oleh seekor anjing.

" _Yak!_ Jangan mengabaikanku! _Aish!_ " Netra gelap Seonho bergerak mengikuti pergerakan anjing itu. Sebuah pekikan tertahan meluncur dari bibirnya saat si anjing menggigiti karpet bulunya. Buru-buru digendongnya gumpalan cokelat itu, membawanya sejauh mungkin dari sana.

"Kau nakal sekali hmm." Seonho mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kemudian memangku anjing itu. "Hmm... aku sedang memikirkan nama yang pas untukmu."

Pemuda manis itu tampak mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuknya, seketika raut wajahnya berubah serius. Sesekali diliriknya wajah si anjing yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian Seonho menjentikkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau akan kupanggil Linlin mulai sekarang, setuju?"

Linlin terlihat memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian menggonggong dengan antusias. Seonho kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar, ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Linlin dengan sayang.

"Nah, lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang, akan kusiapkan _snack_ untukmu juga."

Sepasang telinga berwarna _soft gray_ itu tampak menegak ketika Seonho mengucapkan kata _snack_. Linlin segera melompat turun dari pangkuan tuan barunya, menghampiri koper kecil di dekat meja, lalu menarik-narik bungkusan _snack_ dari dalam sana menggunakan gigi. Seonho hanya bisa tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan peliharaan barunya. Si anjing kembali menghampiri Seonho dengan menggigit sebuah bungkusan transparan yang berisi _snack_ anjing.

"Hahaha... baik baik, kita makan sekarang." Seonho mengambil alih bungkusan itu kemudian beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan sekaligus memberi makan Linlin, anjing barunya.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan! Lucu sekali! Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku jika punya seekor anjing!" Seorang pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ tampak mengamati Linlin–anjing Seonho–dengan penuh minat.

"Dia baru tinggal di sini selama lima hari!" Sahut Seonho dari dapur.

" _Hey!_ Kemarilah..."

Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pelan ruang kosong di sebelahnya, meminta Linlin untuk duduk di sana. Linlin menghampiri pemuda itu tanpa ragu, duduk tegak di sebelahnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor.

"Anak baik~" Ucap pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala si anjing.

"Hum? Kenapa dia bisa menurut padamu?"

Seonho memasuki ruang tengah dengan sebuah nampan berisi cemilan dan dua gelas _lemon tea_ dingin. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Seonho, ia tampak mengerutkan dahi mulusnya.

"Memang biasanya tidak?"

"Dua hari yang lalu Jaehwan dan Minhyun- _hyung_ datang kemari." Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ masih setia mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran dengan cerita Seonho. "Saat itu Jaehwan bermaksud mengajaknya berkenalan, namun anjing itu malah menggigit pipi Jaehwan cukup keras hingga dia harus memakai plester."

"Pfftt–"

"Kau harus melihat wajahnya saat itu. Benar-benar lucu, terutama saat dia merengek pada Minhyun - _hyung_ dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya."

"Hahahaha– kerja bagus um– siapa namanya?"

"Linlin."

"Ah, kerja bagus Linlin." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Namaku Ahn Hyungseob, salam kenal."

Hyungseob menjabat sebelah kaki Linlin lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan, layaknya berjabat tangan dengan manusia. Anjing itu menggonggong beberapa kali sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya semangat.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Kurasa begitu hehe. Ah, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

Seonho berhenti melakukan kegiatan mengunyahnya. "Um– aku ingin cerita sesuatu." Atensi Hyungseob seketika beralih pada Seonho.

"Kedengarannya serius sekali."

"Sebelum aku cerita, kau harus janji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun." Hyungseob terlihat mengangguk cepat.

"Aku janji."

Pemuda berpipi tembam tampak menghela napasnya pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Selama tiga hari belakangan ini aku selalu mimpi didatangi oleh sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi."

"Apa wajahnya tampan?"

"Uh, ya dia tampan."

"Lebih tampan mana dengan Woojin?"

" _Yak!_ Aku sedang tidak membahas tingkat ketampanan wajahnya _eoh!_ " Hyungseob hanya bisa nyengir kuda ketika Seonho melemparkan pandangan kesal padanya.

"Maaf maaf, lanjutkan."

"Dia selalu mengucapkan kalimat 'aku akan segera menemuimu Yoo Seonho' dan mengecup keningku sebelum akhirnya aku terbangun."

"Kejadiannya selalu seperti itu?"

"Yap, hanya tempat mimpinya saja yang berbeda-beda, tapi kata-kata di penghujung mimpi selalu sama. Aku jadi takut Hyungseob-ah."

"Apa kita perlu pergi ke peramal untuk menanyakan arti mimpimu?" Kunyahan Seonho seketika berhenti ketika Hyungseob mengucapkan kata peramal.

"Peramal? _Aish_ , kau kan tahu jika aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya peramal."

"Lalu jika tidak percaya peramal, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan tentang mimpimu? Anggap saja itu sebagai bunga tidur." Sahut Hyungseob kesal.

"Aku mempermasalahkan mimpi ini karena semuanya terasa begitu nyata Hyungseobie." Seonho berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Ciuman itu–"

"GUKK!"

Sepasang pemuda berwajah manis itu sontak menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Pandangan keduanya beralih pada seekor anjing _Siberian Husky_ yang tengah duduk tegak di depan mereka. Terlihat sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi makanan anjing di dekat kaki berbulunya. Kedua lelaki tersebut langsung saja mengabadikan momen menggemaskan itu menggunakan ponsel masing-masing.

"GUK!"

Linlin kembali menggonggong ketika sang tuan tidak merespon gonggongannya yang pertama. Suara tawa seketika memenuhi ruangan itu, sang tuan segera meletakkan ponselnya dan menghampiri si anjing yang masih setia duduk tegak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Baiklah baiklah... ayo makann." Ia meraih bungkusan _snack_ dan membawanya ke mangkuk makan Linlin di sudut ruang tengah. Linlin tampak mengekor di belakang Seonho, gumpalan cokelat itu menggonggong senang ketika sang tuan menuangkan butiran _snack_ ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Butuh berapa lama sampai dia bisa menurut padamu?"

"Sepuluh menit."

"Sepuluh menit?" Pekikan kaget Hyungseob hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Sonho. "Woah... hebat. Biasanya butuh waktu beberapa hari agar seekor peliharaan bisa menurut pada tuan barunya."

"Mungkin karena aku tampan– _yak!_ " Hyungseob tertawa puas ketika lemparan bantalnya tepat mengenai wajah Seonho.

"Jangan pernah menghubungkan ketampanan dengan hewan peliharaan, karena itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, _ish!_ " Seonho mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah mangkuk makan Linlin. Netra gelapnya memandangi si anjing yang sedang melahap _snack_ di mangkuknya. "Entahlah, ada perasaan senang ketika pertama kali melihatnya di depan pintu. Seperti ada sebuah ikatan diantara kami."

"Mungkin saja anjing itu berjodoh denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Perasaan terikat antara peliharaan dan pemilik menandakan bahwa mereka itu berjodoh. Artinya, peliharaan itu akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan bagi si pemilik nantinya." Seonho tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Contohnya seperti sekarang, kau tak lagi kesepian karena sudah ada Linlin yang menemanimu."

"Ah benar juga. Apartmentku jadi tidak sepi sejak dia disini. Apalagi di masa-masa libur sekolah seperti sekarang." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Linlin yang duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Setidaknya dia bisa menghiburmu sampai kau punya pasangan."

" _Yak!_ Jangan menyinggung masalah itu."

Sedetik kemudian sebuah bantal tampak melayang kearah Hyungseob yang tengah terbahak di atas karpet. Sadar dengan hal itu, Hyungseob segera menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, alhasil benda persegi itu jatuh mengenai frame foto. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ tampak membelalakkan mata saat melihat frame foto miliknya berjatuhan dari atas meja.

"Astaga Ahn Hyungseob! Cepat bereskan!"

" _Aish!_ Kenapa aku _eoh_?!"

Mereka mulai berdebat tentang siapa penyebab jatuhnya frame-frame foto tidak bersalah itu. Linlin hanya duduk diam di keranjang tidurnya sambil memperhatikan dua orang pria manis yang sedang asik berdebat di hadapannya. Sebuah dengusan pelan terdengar meluncur dari moncongnya, seakan lelah mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting yang dilakukan oleh sepasang sahabat itu.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

 _Hamparan bunga beraneka warna menyapa penglihatan Seonho ketika ia membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, memperhatikan setiap sisi tempat itu dengan seksama. Ia merasa familiar dengan taman ini, sebuah patung air mancur berbentuk malaikat di tengah-tengah taman, jalan setapak dari batu-batuan besar, juga sebuah pondok kecil yang berada di ujung taman bunga, semua itu terasa tidak asing baginya._

 _Pemuda bersurai caramel itu bangun dari duduknya kemudian mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Decakan kagum tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir penuhnya, mengagumi hamparan bunga-bunga cantik tanpa mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menyapa kaki telanjangnya._

 _Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan patung malaikat yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Seonho mengamati lekat-lekat patung yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya itu. Sayap sang malaikat tampak membentang di bagian belakang tubuhnya, sementara kedua tangannya sedikit terulur bebas ke depan._

" _Akhirnya kau datang, aku sudah menunggumu."_

 _Tubuh Seonho sedikit tersentak ketika suara berat itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara ini–_

" _Ya, ini aku Seonho."_

 _Seonho segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Senyuman manis tampak menghiasi wajah tampan lelaki itu, senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Seonho menghangat sekaligus meningkatkan irama detak jantungnya._

 _Dialah sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi Seonho selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Sosok bersurai cokelat gelap dengan kemeja putih polos yang membalut tubuh tegapnya._

" _Merindukanku?" Seonho tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ketika suara bernada rendah itu kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Wajah setengah bingung Seonho mengundang kikikan pelan dari si pemuda tampan._

" _S– Sebenarnya kau siapa? D– dan kenapa kau selalu datang ke mimpiku?"_

 _Sosok itu kembali mengulas senyum. "Aku mate-mu."_

" _M– Mate?" Pemuda tampan di hadapannya tampak mengangguk kecil. Seonho mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah mate berarti jodoh atau pasangan hidup?_

" _Benar. Aku adalah pasangan hidupmu, Yoo Seonho."_

" _K– Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Matanya membulat ketika sosok di depannya kembali menganggukkan kepala, tanda ia mengiyakan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan._

 _Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua setelahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tampak diam memperhatikan sosok manis di depannya, sementara Seonho masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Sesekali Seonho tampak melirik ke arah pemuda asing itu, detak jantungnya kembali berpacu ketika ia tak sengaja menatap mata pemuda itu._

" _U– Um, jika kau memang benar mateku, kenapa tidak datang langsung padaku? Kenapa harus datang lewat mimpi?"_

" _Aku sudah datang padamu, hanya dirimulah yang belum menyadari kehadiranku."_

 _Ekspresi bingung Seonho mengundang senyum di wajah tampannya, ia mulai berjalan mendekati si pria manis. Seonho hanya menatap pemuda itu tanpa berniat untuk berpindah dari posisinya, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang seiring menipisnya jarak diantara mereka. Pemuda manis itu sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang tangan lebar menangkup kedua pipinya, netra gelapnya kembali terfokus pada sosok tampan yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya._

" _Ini adalah kali terakhir aku mengunjungi mimpimu."_

 _Seonho mendadak tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, manik gelap pemuda tampan itu seakan membekukan seluruh otot-ototnya. Ia berusaha membuka bibirnya untuk bicara, namun seluruh usahanya sia-sia, ia tak bisa membuka bibirnya sedikitpun. Hanya organ untuk mendengar, melihat, bernapas, dan perasanya saja yang bisa bekerja dengan baik._

" _Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah muncul di mimpimu lagi." Seonho merasakan usapan lembut pada pipinya. Ia merasakan sesak pada dadanya ketika ia mendengar pernyataan itu, merasa tidak rela karena harus berpisah dari sosok itu._

" _Tapi jangan khawatir Seonho-ah, aku akan segera menemuimu di alam nyata. Aku janji."_

 _Pemuda itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya._

" _Sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk bangun."_

 _Mata Seonho mulai terasa memberat ketika bibir pemuda itu mulai mendekati bibirnya._

" _Sampai jumpa sayang. Aku, Lai Guanlin, sangat mencintaimu."_

 _CUP–_

.

.

.

Tubuh Seonho sedikit tersentak ketika ia membuka kedua matanya. Deru napasnya tampak tak beraturan, persis seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan maraton, peluh tampak membasahi surai _caramel_ nya yang berantakan. Netra gelapnya menangkap angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam _digital_ yang ada di atas _nightstand_. Masih jam 8 pagi, batinnya.

' _Aku, Lai Guanlin, sangat mencintaimu'_

Seonho menyentuh bibirnya perlahan, pipinya mendadak memerah ketika memori tentang adegan ciuman itu berputar di kepalanya. Ciuman yang terasa begitu nyata, ia ingat betul bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir lembut pemuda itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ya tuhan, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat mau, padahal semua itu hanyalah mimpi semata.

"Ah aku bisa gila jika terus memikirkannya." Ia menghela napasnya pelan seraya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "Lai Guanlin, siapa–"

PRANGG!

Ucapannya seketika berhenti saat suara benda pecah menggema di apartmentnya. "Bunyi apa itu? Ah, Linlin!" Pemuda itu segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Linlin? Kaukah itu?"

Hening.

Seonho mengerutkan keningnya heran. Biasanya Linlin akan berlari menghampirinya ketika namanya dipanggil. Aneh, kemana dia?

"Linlin!" Seonho kembali memanggil nama anjingnya yang tak kunjung muncul. Terbersit sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinya, takut sesuatu terjadi pada Linlin yang baru dirawatnya selama lima hari.

Ia mulai berputar mengelilingi ruang tamu, mengecek setiap kolong meja dan kursi, serta daerah-daerah lain yang kira-kira bisa dijadikan tempat sembunyi oleh Linlin. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia masih belum bisa menemukan Linlin.

"Ya tuhan, kemana dia– ah! Dapur!"

Seonho segera berlari menuju dapur, tempat terakhir yang belum ia periksa. Langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang tengah memunguti pecahan piring di lantai dapur. Sosok itu hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek, sebuah ekor yang tak terlalu panjang tampak menjuntai dari belakang tubuhnya.

Tunggu. Ekor?!

Rasa kagetnya semakin bertambah ketika sosok itu berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh tingginya. Rambut sewarna kayu, kulit putih, dan manik hitam yang tengah menatapnya intens. Dia–

GREPP–

Tubuh ramping Seonho sedikit tersentak ketika sosok itu menerjang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya nampak tenggelam di dada bidang orang itu, ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung yang berpacu begitu cepat di sana.

"K– Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Seonho mendongak, tubuhnya seketika terpaku ketika manik gelap mereka bertemu. "Kau sungguh tak mengenaliku, Yoo Seonho?"

Seonho masih diam tak merespon. Sosok itu menghela napasnya pelan, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis di depannya. Napas Seonho seketika tercekat ketika sepasang daging kenyal memagut belah bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, larut dalam ciuman lembut yang terasa begitu manis.

Perlahan pagutan itu terlepas, menyisakan deru napas tak beraturan dari keduanya. Seonho kembali membuka mata, mempertemukan manik gelapnya dengan milik pemuda tinggi di hadapannya.

"L– Lai Guanlin?"

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV _**10cm – Pet**_ **,** Seonho dan si anjing bener-bener bikin aku gemes buat bikin FF Guanho Hybrid!AU. Bagi yang kepo gimana, silahkan saja ditonton MVnya XD.  
FF ini gak bakal panjang kok, mungkin dua sampai tiga chapter aja. Kenapa? Karena hutang-hutang yang lain masih menunggu untuk dilunasi. Maaf kalau alurnya terasa kecepetan dan cerita yang tidak nyambung /bow/  
Terimakasih bagi yang udah nyempetin baca cerita ini, jangan lupa klik follow, favorite, dan juga Review.  
Kritik, saran, dan komentar yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati~

See you in the next chapter!

 _(Coming up next Critical Beauty. Stay tune!)_

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Seonho masih diam tak merespon. Sosok itu menghela napasnya pelan, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis di depannya. Napas Seonho seketika tercekat ketika sepasang daging kenyal memagut belah bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, larut dalam ciuman lembut yang terasa begitu manis._

 _Perlahan pagutan itu terlepas, menyisakan deru napas tak beraturan dari keduanya. Seonho kembali membuka mata, mempertemukan manik gelapnya dengan milik pemuda tinggi di hadapannya._

" _L– Lai Guanlin?"_

.

.

 **Colors**

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Highschool!AU, Hybrid!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Guanho Couple_

 _ **(Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho)**_

 _Rating: M_

 _._

 _._

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepasang pemuda itu tampak duduk saling berhadapan di lantai ruang tengah. Dua gelas susu cokelat hangat dan sepiring besar roti panggang berbagai selai–buatan Guanlin–terhidang di tengah-tengah mereka. Setelah insiden ciuman tadi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya sesekali Seonho memandangi Guanlin yang sibuk membolak-balik roti di atas _pan_ selagi ia membuatkan susu cokelat hangat untuk mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya mereka duduk berhadapan seperti sekarang pun masih belum ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan.

 _Canggung_. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Sejujurnya banyak sekali yang ingin Seonho tanyakan pada lelaki tinggi di depannya ini. Hanya saja tatapan mata Guanlin membuat nyalinya sedikit menciut. Mengangkat wajahnya saja ia tidak berani, apalagi bicara dan bertanya yang macam-macam.

"Makanlah, nanti rotinya dingin."

"A– Ah _ne..._ " Diambilnya seiris roti panggang berselai cokelat, kemudian mulai memakannya perlahan-lahan.

"Enak?"

"Umm..." Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau– tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka roti."

" _He_? Lalu kenapa kau membuat banyak sekali roti panggang?"

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Kau selalu makan roti panggang saat sarapan, jadi kubuat saja sebanyak-banyaknya." Bibir Guanlin membentuk sebuah cengiran lebar.

Ah benar, ia lupa jika sebelum ini Guanlin berwujud sebagai seekor _puppy_ dan selalu ikut kemanapun dia pergi– _kecuali kamar mandi_. Jadi, tak heran jika dia hapal beberapa kebiasaannya di rumah.

"Um– terimakasih?"

"Sama-sama. Lagipula aku yang harusnya berterimakasih karena kau sudah dengan senang hati menerima dan merawatku."

Senyum lembut yang dilayangkan lelaki tinggi itu memunculkan debaran menyenangkan di dada sebelah kiri Seonho. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit roti panggang yang tersisa, mencoba menyembunyikan guratan merah di pipinya.

Sementara Seonho sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya, Guanlin sibuk memperhatikan lekat-lekat lelaki dihadapannya sambil sesekali meneguk susu cokelat yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Telinga berbulu cokelat itu menegak ketika suara Seonho memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Matanya kini fokus menatap Seonho tepat di matanya,

"Silahkan."

"Sebenarnya... kau ini apa?"

"Aku _hybrid_ , lebih tepatnya manusia setengah anjing."

" _Ah..."_ Seonho mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, kau datang darimana? Kenapa bisa tahu rumahku?"

"Aku dikirim oleh Sungwoon- _hyung_ kemari, ke rumah _mate ku_." Guanlin tersenyum lebar.

 _BLUSH_

Semburat merah muda mendadak muncul di pipi tembam Seonho begitu Guanlin mengucapkan kata _mate_ dengan tegas. _Mate berarti pasangan hidup atau jodoh kan? Berarti lelaki tampan di depannya ini adalah jodohnya begitu?_ Monolognya dalam hati.

"S– Siapa Sungwoon?"

"Dia orang yang merawatku sejak aku masih kecil. Semua makhluk sejenisku tinggal dan dirawat disana bersama beberapa orang lainnya."

"Jadi... yang seperti dirimu ini ada banyak?"

Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Banyak sekali, terutama jenis _hybrid_ anjing dan kucing. Aku punya banyak teman di rumah lamaku."

"L– Lalu dimana rumahmu?"

"Disini."

Kali ini rona merah menyanangkan itu merambati kedua telinga Seonho. Wajahnya terasa semakin memanas manakala Guanlin kembali mengucapkan jawaban bernada polos namun berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"M– Maksudku tempat tinggalmu sebelum kau dikirim kemari."

"Mm... kurasa tak jauh dari sini. Sedikit naik ke bukit dan disana ada rumah besar berpagar tinggi, aku tinggal di sana. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin datang berkunjung?"

Pemilik surai cokelat tampak mengembangkan senyumnya lebar-lebar. Telinga runcingnya menegak, menandakan bahwa dirinya kini sedang antusias. Seonho yang disuguhi pemandangan menggemaskan itu hanya bisa menahan diri agar tidak melompat ke arah Guanlin dan mencubit habis pipinya.

 _Tahan Seonho tahan, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan berakhir memalukan._

"Y– Ya mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa kesana."

" _Yeah!_ " Guanlin bersorak gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Seonho tersenyum disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya. Entah kenapa ia turut merasakan euforia yang tengah melanda Guanlin sekarang.

 _Soul connection, eh?_

"Tidak Seonho, _aish_. Apa yang kupikirkan?" Ucapnya lirih.

Ruangan itu kembali senyap seperti tadi, dengan Seonho yang masih sibuk menghabiskan roti-rotinya dan Guanlin yang sibuk memandangi sang pujaan hati.

Guanlin senang tentu saja. Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan _mate_ nya, orang yang akan mendampinginya sampai akhir kehidupannya nanti. Sejujurnya dia tak pernah berharap yang berlebihan tentang seperti apa rupa _mate_ nya, yang penting _mate_ nya itu setia dan mau menerimanya dengan terbuka.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah berbaik hati padanya. Ia dipertemukan dengan lelaki manis nyaris sempurna seperti Seonho. Pipi tembam, kulit putih bersih, tubuh ramping namun berisi, tak ketinggalan bibir _plushy_ yang selalu membentuk lengkungan manis di wajahnya.

Ah, dia suka semua yang ada pada Seonho–

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan susu cokelatnya?" Teguran halus itu berhasil menyadarkan Guanlin dari lamunan singkatnya.

–termasuk suara lembut itu.

"Ah, _ne_ aku sudah selesai."

Seonho mengangguk kemudian mulai membereskan piring serta gelas yang sudah kosong untuk dicuci. Namun gerakannya berhenti ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja."

" _E–Eh?_ Tak apa, biar aku saja. Lagipula tadi kau sudah–"

Belum sempat Seonho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Guanlin sudah terlebih dulu mengambil alih piring dan gelas di tangannya. Ia melemparkan senyumnya kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

Seonho hanya bisa diam di tempat, menuruti perintah Guanlin. Diam-diam ia mengamati figur belakang milik pemuda tinggi itu sejak tadi, mulai dari pundak tegapnya, punggung lebarnya, lengan yang tampak kokoh, dan–

–tunggu. Kemana ekornya?

Pemilik surai _caramel_ itu mematung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan mata membola.

 _E– Ekornya hilang?!_

"Seonho persediaan rotimu habis. Sepertinya kita harus ke _mini market_ nanti."

Hening.

Guanlin yang awalnya sibuk menggeret kantong sampah dari dapur seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Seonho yang tidak merespon ucapannya barusan.

"Seonho?" Guanlin membungkuk dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Seonho.

Yang dipanggil terlihat meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"I– itu–"

Telinga runcing milik Guanlin tampak menegak waspada.

"Ekor– ekormu hilang!" Seonho berteriak heboh.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Guanlin tampak berputar-putar di depan cermin, memperhatikan daerah punggung bagian bawah tempat awal ekornya berada sebelum menghilang entah kemana. Pemuda tinggi itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Setelah transformasi dari seekor anjing menjadi manusia ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit, gatal, ngilu ataupun lainnya, semuanya normal. Seingatnya Jihoon tak pernah membahas tentang bagian tubuh yang bisa hilang secara mendadak begitu dirinya berubah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya.

Sementara Guanlin sibuk berpikir, Seonho hanya duduk manis di atas ranjang sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Kalau boleh jujur ia juga sama bingungnya dengan Guanlin. Jelas-jelas ia melihat benda panjang berbulu itu menggantung indah di tubuh Guanlin pagi tadi, lalu sekarang benda itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Benar-benar ajaib.

"Seonho-ah, aku boleh pinjam teleponmu?"

"Um? Boleh." Seonho menyodorkan ponselnya pada Guanlin. "Kau akan menghubungi seseorang?"

"Aku akan coba menghubungi Sungwoon- _hyung_."

Guanlin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Seonho sambil menekan-nekan tombol angka di layar. Ia lalu menekan tombol dial dan menyetel panggilan dalam mode speaker. Terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara yang familiar menyapa pebdengaran Guanlin.

 _"Halo?"_

"Daniel-hyung? Ini aku Guanlin!"

 _"Guanlin-ah! Semua orang menunggu kabar darimu eoh! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana dengan matemu?"_

"Dia sangat imut dan baik _hyung_! Aku tidak menyangka akan memiliki _mate_ sesempurna dia! Kau harus bertemu dengannya kapan-kapan."

Daniel tertawa mendengar jawaban penuh semangat yang dilontarkan oleh Guanlin. Seonho? Jangan ditanya, ia sudah menenggelamkan seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang memerah ke boneka _Kumamon_ di pelukannya.

Sungguh, Seonho malu sekali.

" _Aigoo... Aku jadi penasaran. Ah, kau ada perlu dengan Sungwoon-hyung? Dia masih di toilet tadi, makanya aku yang angkat."_

"Aaa... Apa Sungwoon- _hyung_ kena diare lagi?"

" _Sepertinya keracunan makanan Daehwi. Pagi ini dia memasak, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasa masakannya."_ Ujar Daniel sambil tertawa. _"Ah ini dia orangnya_ _–_ _Sungwoon-hyung! Guanlin menelpon!"_

" _Halo~ dengan Ha Sungwoon disini~ ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?"_

" _Hyung_ nada bicaramu sungguh menggelikan."

" _Hahaha... Jadi, apa ada masalah? Atau kau hanya merindukan hyungmu yang tampan ini?"_

Guanlin lupa mengingatkan jika _hyung_ nya satu ini selain baik juga sedikit narsis alias suka memuji diri sendiri.

"Sebenarnya pagi ini aku mengalami sesuatu yang aneh."

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

Nada bicara yang tadi terkesan main-main seketika berubah menjadi serius. Tersirat sedikit kecemasan disana.

"Ada salah satu bagian dari tubuhku yang menghilang _hyung._ "

" _Maksudmu bentuk transformasimu tidak sempurna? Ya tuhan, bagian tubuh mana yang menghilang?"_

"Tidak _hyung,_ tubuhku lengkap saat transformasi. Tapi bagian ini mendadak hilang begitu saja."

" _Jangan bilang bagian itu adalah bagian terpenting seorang pria. Ya tuhan, aku turut berduka Guanlin-ah."_

" _Aish_ bukan _hyung_! Yang hilang itu ekorku _eoh!"_ Jawabnya sebal.

" _Ekor? Ya, apa kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu dengan matemu?"_

"Sesuatu? Hanya sarapan bersama saja _hyung_."

" _Kau yakin tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat seksual?"_

BLUSH

"A– Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Netra gelapnya melirik was-was pada Seonho yang ternyata sudah mengubur diri di dalam selimut.

" _Jangan panik begitu... Jujur saja pada hyung, tidak perlu malu~."_

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?"

" _Oke, dengarkan baik-baik. Kau tahu kan jika seorang hybrid bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"_

"Uhum– lalu?"

" _Nah, perubahan itu akan terjadi apabila seorang hybrid sudah pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan matenya. Jika salah satu dari anatomi hewan-mu menghilang setelah kau transformasi, berarti kau sudah pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mengarah kesana."_

"Um– tadi pagi kami– berciuman."

" _Itu dia! Ciuman itulah yang membuat ekormu menghilang!"_ Seru Seungwoon dengan nada bersemangat.

 _Jadi karena ciuman?_

"O– oke, aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak _hyung!_ Nanti kuhubungi lagi!"

" _Ya! Satu la–"_

PIP

Guanlin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Informasi yang diterimanya barusan sudah cukup jelas, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Seungwoon sebelum laki-laki bersuara cempreng itu mulai bicara yang macam-macam. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Seonho yang masih berada di bawah balutan selimut.

 _Dia diam saja dari tadi, apa dia tidur?_

Pemuda tinggi itu mendekati gundukan besar yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Seonho-ah? Kau tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ah, dia tidur rupanya."

Guanlin tersenyum geli, _mate_ nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Surai gelap Seonho tampak menyembul dari ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jemari panjangnya mengusap sayang helaian hitam milik _mate_ nya.

Tiba-tiba saja gundukan itu bergerak menjauhi tangan Guanlin. Telinga cokelatnya tampak menegak siaga akibat pergerakan mendadak yang dilakukan Seonho.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Seonho menggeleng dari dalam selimut.

Sungguh, Guanlin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada makhluk menggemaskan di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu bukalah selimutmu, kau tidak pengap _hm?_ "

Pemuda manis itu kembali terdiam. sebenarnya saat ini Seonho sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di wajahnya akibat mendengar percapakan _rated_ antara Guanlin dan orang bernama Sungwoon. Bercinta katanya? Berciuman saja ia sudah mau pingsan, apalagi bercinta. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak berani.

SRET–

"H– Hei! Selimut–"

Kalimat Seonho mendadak terputus ketika netra gelapnya beratatapan langsung dengan milik Guanlin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atasnya. Napasnya tercekat, detak jantungnya mendadak kacau, matanya terpaku pada manik gelap yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Posisi yang sungguh akan membuat orang salah paham jika melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Terimakasih _ne..._ "

"U– untuk apa?"

Rona kemerahan kembali bertengger di pipi gembulnya.

"Untuk ini."

Netra gelapnya melebar kala sepasang benda kenyal menyentuh belah bibirnya. Ia merasakan benda hangat itu bergerak pelan, memagut bibir bawahnya dengan lembut.

BRAK–

"Bangunlah adikku– _Oh my god!_ "

Seonho sontak mendorong Guanlin hingga pagutan mereka terlepas. Kepalanya menoleh takut-takut ke arah suara itu berasal. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas ketika matanya menangkap sosok sang kakak di ambang pintu. Sedang menatap kearahnya dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka.

"J– Jisung- _hyung_?"

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Updatee!  
Maafkan aku yang suka telat update readernimm *bow*.  
Terimakasih buat yang udah mau menunggu dengan sabar, terimakasih banyakk.  
Jangan lupa tulis saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review yaa.

Okay, next mana dulu yang pingin diupdate?

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_

 _Promo sedikit kkk_. Bagi yang suka ff BTS bisa cek ff yang judulnya **"Dimple"**. Terimakasih~


End file.
